The Guide to being a Companion
by Melody-Mels-River
Summary: Amy's bored, and has a request for the Doctor. The two go to meet an old friend of the Doctor's, none other than Martha Jones. Amy and Martha will go on some pretty ridiculous adventures to annoy the Doctor, and maybe a few other friends might show up! NO MARTHA BASHING WILL BE TOLERATED. T for no reason, just to be safe.


**Ah, I love companion meetings so much... I just had to!**

**Set mid-series 5, some time after Rory 'died' but before they find him again.**

**Plotless for now, but (hopefully) cute.**

."Doctor," Amy called from her perch leaning against the TARDIS wall "If you used to travel with so many people, how come I never get to meet them, huh?"

He paused a moment, before returning to running around the console, pressing buttons all the while. "I'm not exactly on good terms with all of them, why?"

She wandered over to him, a little hop in her step as she walked down the small stairs leading to the console. "Because, when I'm out here, travelling with you... You're the only one I can talk to about it, you know? It'd be nice to meet someone who has been here, done it all before. Just for fun, yeah?"

The Doctor's thoughts immediately went to Rory. "No." his answer was short and simple. He never wanted anything like that to happen again, not to Amy, not to anyone.

Amy gave him her best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeaass-"

Five minutes later, they were standing in front of a large brick townhouse.

The Doctor sighed, reluctantly reaching to ring the doorbell. "Hate you, Pond."

Amy grinned. "No you don't!" She said, throwing his usual comeback right back at him.

The doorbell rang, and the two anxiously waited for a response. After about ten seconds, the Doctor turned on his heel and started to go back to the TARDIS. "Well, looks like she's out, back to the TARDIS we..." He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a woman opening the door finally.

She was very pretty, Amy thought. She had dark skin and long black hair reaching to her mid , there was something in her eyes that suggested that she had seen far more than the average thirty-something woman.

"Hi, can I help you?" She seemed pleasant, but had something slightly impatient in her tone. Then again, she probably thought they were door-to-door salesmen or something...

The Doctor walked up to her, the biggest grin Amy had ever seen on his face. "Martha Jones, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

She frowned at the insanely grinning man and the redhead at her door. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The Doctor facepalmed. "Oh, stupid Doctor, stupid regeneration... Martha Jones, this is Amelia Pond, be nice, don't fight. Got it?"

"Did you just say... Doctor? and regeneration?" Martha asked, at the same time as Amy corrected him by saying "Amy, not Amelia." and giving him a light smack.

Martha was still looking between them, open mouthed. "But... You definitely said Doctor, and..." The Doctor cut her off. "Listen, it'd probably be easier if I took you back to the TARDIS and explained, and NO, you can not bring Mickey the Idiot." He added the second part as soon as she had opened her mouth. "I may have changed my face, but I still don't like him."

Martha finally got a word in. "Hang on, I was just wondering about the... the..." She gestured to his bowtie. "Why?"

He straightened it, a completely serious look on his face. "Because, Martha. Bowties are cool."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You get used to it after a while." She said to Martha, who smiled.

"Still the same Doctor inside then? Ridiculous and all."

"Oi! I am not ridiculous!"

"Oh, come on, you two!" Amy dragged the bickering friends back to the TARDIS.

Martha sat on the seat, chewing on a potato chip**.** "So, when you said _change your face_, you really did mean _change your face."_

The Doctor nodded, stealing one of her chips as he walked past.

Amy called over; "What was he like when you were with him, Martha?"

Said man groaned, knowing exactly what was coming.

Martha grinned. "Oh, I've got pictures!"

The two now-giggling girls ran off to their rooms, probably to do something girly and gossip, the Doctor thought, brushing it off and returning to his repair work.

Martha grinned, laying the pictures out on Amy's bed. There was one for practically every adventure, even some of his past faces! Amy laid out a few pictures of her own, grinning at memories. In Amy's pile, Martha saw a picture the Doctor and Amy with another blonde woman with curly hair, though Martha didn't recognise her. There was one picture, of a sandy-haired guy with Amy that she looked at with a frown.

"I've never seen him before in my life, yet that picture is just... there." She seemed incredibly upset, tears streaming down her face for no apparent reason.

When Martha asked, Amy just denied that she was crying with confusion, until she wiped her face with her hand and went to the bathroom to clean up her face. Martha, meanwhile, took the picture of the strange man and found her way to the console room. She held the photo up to him and asked;

"Care to explain why Amy's just gone off crying at this picture, not even knowing she's doing it?"

The Doctor explained Rory's story, Martha getting sadder by the minute. When he had finished, Martha said;

"That's horrible! So she can't remember at all?"

A new voice spoke from the doorway.

"No, apparently she can't. Care to explain what you two are on about?" Amy said, glaring from her spot leaning on the door frame.

**So, apparently this has multiple chapters now... Oops, didn't mean for that to happen...**

**Eh, oh well.. Just add it to my list of in-progress stories I guess.**

**Luv!**

**-Becca**


End file.
